<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It do be flat tho by issyaboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412876">It do be flat tho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/issyaboi/pseuds/issyaboi'>issyaboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone loves Yamagucci [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But also A little shit, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Love, M/M, Oikawa's fanclub is valid, Oikawa's flat ass, Yamaguchi Tadashi Protection Squad, Yamaguchi is so cute, Yams aint never been sorry about nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/issyaboi/pseuds/issyaboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yams and Oikawa have a very healthy and loving relationship. But sometimes Yamaguchi still wants to mess with him and his fanclub. But yeah, in the end, everyone loves Yamaguchi.</p>
<p>I don't know what I'm doing, but this was funny to me. I loved writing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone loves Yamagucci [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It do be flat tho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Am I a simp for Yamagucci? 24/7. And I am def not the only one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi could always tell where Oikawa was by the massive crowd of girls surrounding him. </p>
<p>Even if they were dating, there was no keeping people away from his charismatic and egotistical boyfriend. He didn’t mind much, since Oikawa was always good at making him feel loved, but sometimes he couldn’t deny that it got to him. </p>
<p>Of course everyone loved him. He was nice and funny and very handsome. Although, he wasn’t perfect...Yamaguchi smiled. Oikawa was such a dork. But even that was endearing. </p>
<p>Filled with some fresh feelings for his boyfriend, Yamaguchi slipped through the crowd and to Oikawa, who noticed and smiled at him. </p>
<p>“Yama-chan~” he called.</p>
<p>“Wow Oikawa-san, you always have so many admirers,” Yamaguchi said. </p>
<p>“Aww, are you jealous Yama-chan?” he said, putting an arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders and planting a kiss on his temple, which made some of the girls blush. </p>
<p>“A little. But I get it. I mean, you’re so handsome and charming, of course the girls love you.” Oikawa blushed too. He was very used to compliments, but when they came from Yamaguchi he still felt his heart skip a beat. But then Yamaguchi smiled, and it wasn’t as angelic as usual. (Though still so darn cute to the point of being frustrating)</p>
<p>“It’s too bad your ass is flat, Oikawa-san, or else you’d be the full package.” The girls all giggled, and they heard one of them call out “It’s true, his ass do be flat,” causing an uproar of laughter. Oikawa looked taken aback before he started pouting.</p>
<p>“Yama-chan you’re so mean~” he complained, though he couldn’t really be mad at Yamaguchi.</p>
<p>“Haha, sorry,” he said in his laughter, not sounding sorry at all. </p>
<p>“Oikawa-san, who is this?” one of the girls asked when the laughter died down.</p>
<p>“This is my adorable and terrible boyfriend Yamaguchi,” Oikawa announced, placing a hand on Yamaguchi’s head. </p>
<p>“Aw Oikawa-san, don’t be mad. I love you and your flat ass,” he said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Oikawa said. Yamaguchi blushed, suddenly remembering they had an audience. The girls were shipping it, though. </p>
<p>“Uh...I gotta go,” he said, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Oikawa could tell and purposely held him there a little longer.</p>
<p>“Aww, what’s the rush Yama-chan. Stay with us,” Oikawa said with a smirk, the girls chiming in and telling him to stay. </p>
<p>“Ah, no, my friend is waiting for me, bye,” he said, quickly making his way out of the crowd after giving Oikawa another little peck on the cheek. They watched him go and waved at him when he turned back. He blushed and gave another small wave before running off. There was a collective adoring sigh as he ran out of sight. </p>
<p>“He really is the cutest. Nobody go falling for him, okay?” he said, mockingly stern. </p>
<p>“Scared we’re gonna steal him from you?” one of the girls taunted.</p>
<p>“I’m saying it for your sake. Yamaguchi’s heart belongs to me. I wouldn’t want you to be heartbroken,” Oikawa said, making some of the girls roll their eyes. </p>
<p>“Hey girls, should we start a Yamaguchi fan club?” the girl called out. The crowd seemed to murmur in agreement.</p>
<p>“Ehhh. How unfaithful,” he whined. “But don’t do that, you’d give him a heart attack with all that attention.” Noone could deny that. </p>
<p>“You better treat him well, Oikawa-san,” one of the girls warned. It seems a Yamaguchi protection squad had formed from the Oikawa fan club.</p>
<p>“Naturally. He is so precious, he only deserves the best.” And Oikawa meant it. He loved Yamaguchi the most, even if he was a clown sometimes. And Yamaguchi loved him. Just thinking about it made him feel so happy. Could anything be more perfect?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should it be Yamagucci Simp Squad? lmao. I identify with the girl who shouted "IT DO BE FLAT THO." Those girls are valid, no cap. Anyways, let me know what you think. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>